


Pitch Meeting

by wildcard127



Category: Polygon/McElroy Vlogs & Podcasts RPF
Genre: Exhibitionism, Flirting, M/M, Mature Competent Unprofessional Gays, Multi, hand stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-23
Updated: 2020-06-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:07:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24871270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wildcard127/pseuds/wildcard127
Summary: The team negotiates the next Overboard.
Relationships: Brian David Gilbert/Patrick Gill
Comments: 2
Kudos: 32





	Pitch Meeting

"I...I just don't know. I mean, we have the latitude to do almost anything we want...but this just feels like a step too far." Pat folds his arms across his chest as he speaks, a mechanical pencil dangling from between two fingers.

Across the desk from him a flurry of colour and motion springs to life, its form resembling his friend and creative partner. "'Too far'? Or 'not quite far enough'?" Brian challenges, his voice lowering to what Pat (and everyone in the office) has come to know as "sexy persuasive". He cocks an eyebrow at his reluctant partner's muted reaction and clambers onto the desk, crouching before him and grinning between bent knees. "Patrick, I'm worried that you're losing sight of our original goal: to promote intelligent discourse and thoughtful reflection regarding the unpublished and unspoken minutiae of popular culture and..." He is interrupted by Pat reaching up, pencil still held between two fingers, and covering his mouth.

"'Strip Axis & Allies' is not going to push public discourse." Pat counters, frustrated with himself that he even had to say those words in a sentence. He opens his mouth to continue but falls silent as Brian begins to speak, a muffled string of what he assumes are counterpoints...and a tongue working against his palm. He frowns and wrinkles his nose but doesn’t pull his hand away. Yet. He watches intently as Brian continues, the pretext of the attempting to speak falling quickly by the wayside as their eyes meet. 

Pat sighs and pulls his hand away, leaving his curled fingers pressed against Brian’s cheek. “I can’t get on a Zoom call with our boss and pitch the idea of “rolling sex dice to resupply the Third Reich.” He says, his tone even. Before Brian can vocalize his next argument Pat silences him, a quick thumb slipping between parted teeth and pinning the offending tongue down.

Startled, Brian’s eyes go wide and he wobbles on the desk but a firm hand on his hip steadies him. With his tongue and jaw held firmly he does his best to look down at the hands holding him before looking back up at Pat. Unsure, he hums and closes his lips around the invading digit, causing Pat to smile.

“But…” Begins Pat, his hand moving from Brian’s hip to the desktop just out of view. “...in the hopes of remaining...open minded…” Brian jolts as knuckles graze against him, his already form fitting pants beginning to grow uncomfortable. “I think a demonstration might help.” Pat says, lifting his hand and showing Brian the pair of sex dice that had been provided as pitch material.

Brian tries to swallow around the finger but only serves to make himself more uncomfortable. Yes, this was definitely discomfort. _Not_ anything else. He nods slowly and reaches for the dice, pausing when Pat pulls them away.

“Oh no. Axis & Allies is a multiplayer game. I think it would be best if Karen rolls first, don’t you?” Pat asks, reaching past Brian to hand the dice off.


End file.
